All Good Things
by Deathwish911
Summary: Set right at the escape. Read and find out. Rated [M] for language and future situations.
1. Chapter 1

All good things...

Chapter 1

She looked at him and then made a decision in a split-second. She grabbed him and pulled him into the bathroom. The knocking was going to a pounding on the door as she stripped down to nothing and wet her hair. Athrun was a gentleman and looked away as she did this, she at least grabbed a towel and answered the door.

"Yes?.." She looked innocently to the armed guards.

"We're looking for..."

"What are doing answering the door like that?" Lunamaria Hawk looked pointedly to her sister.

"I thought they were going to break down the door." Meyren looked to her sister. Luna then looked angrily to the armed guards. She closed the door and fell to the floor looking exhausted.

"Thanks, I owe you." He put a robe on her. "Why did you do it?" He looked questioningly at her.

"I don't know..." She had uncertainty in her voice. He started to walk away, but she took hold of his ankle and had a look of 'take me with you' on her face. "Let me get dressed and help you out...I'll hack in and set up a way out…" '_I'll go with you...and ensure in my own way that we'll live._'

She dressed quickly and got to her terminal, after a few minutes of the sound of fingers tapping keys she smiled.

"What did you do?" Athrun looked to her.

"There's a big hole in their radar...and I got a GOUF ready, all we have to do is get to it." She turned out her light and opened her window.

"Alright...lets get to our ride." He followed her out the window.

**xXx**

Hine had a look of shock on his face as he heard the name of the traitor. He couldn't believe it and he knew Lunamaria would be broken by this as well. It was the name of the second traitor that would do it. He then started looking for Luna to break the bad news. '_It's impossible...Athrun would never work for LOGOS...and the Chairman saying he did this...I've fought beside him, lost beside him...and Meyren! She is an __**innocent**__!_' Hine found Rey with a rifle. '_I'll steer him in another direction._'

"I got a report saying he got out. He's trying to get ahold of a fighter." Hine looked seriously to Rey.

"Then we need to get to the air strip quick before he takes off!" Rey ran with Hine out the door.

'_Sucker..._'

**xXx**

She looked to him and nodded.

"When I get the car, jump in." She looked to him and finally felt that she was doing the right thing. She got into a car and drove to where Athrun was. He jumped in and hunkered down out of sight. The ride was quiet to the hanger where the new models was stored. As they got to the GOUF, Athrun turned to Meyren to try to dissuade her from going with him. But she pushed him on the lift and hit the control to go up to the cockpit of the blue close-combat monster.

"Meyren...you don't have to get anymore involved..."

"...I left a hole in the system you could drive a large truck though... They know it was me. I was on the Minerva because of the things I can do with computers..." She looked at him sadly as he booted up the GOUF's systems. He nodded and had a serious look on his face. The alarms blared as he took off from the base, engine's straining as he did a nape of the earth to avoid the AWAC's.

**xXx**

As the ZAFT soldiers searched futility for the fugitives on the base, Chairman Durandal was in his darkened office with a stoic look on his face, but inside he was worried. '_he wasn't supposed to react like that...what changed him?_' He was deep in thought when Talia Gladys, Captain of the Minerva, walked in.

"What. have. you. done." She looked at him frostily.

"What had to be done." He looked calmly at her. She did an about-face and walked out of the office.

"Then I will have to do what I do." She had a sad tone in her voice.

**xXx**

Onboard the Minerva ZAFT Intelligence was grilling Lunamaria. Hine was outside the door with a worried look on his face. He then saw the intelligence specialists leave and Shinn walk in to help her out.

"Where do you think they'll go?" Shinn looked to Hine.

"The Archangel." He said with certainty. Anger clouded Shinn's mind as he thought about that ship. "I've shot it down, there's no way they're still alive...but wherever they go...they have the right to explain themselves."

"Do they?" Rey looked to the trio.

"Yes, they do." Hine looked pointedly at him.

"The laws that the council comes up with says so. So we have to give them a chance." Hine had frost in his tone.

"The law also says that traitors need to be shot." Rey walked off with purpose in his stride.

"After a trial." Hine emphasized. That stopped Rey.

"What the Chairman says is correct. He is _always_ right." Rey stalked off.

"Now Shinn...don't make up your mind yet. Hear both sides first." Hine walked away leaving Shinn to his thoughts. '_Enemy...Traitor? Friend...ally..._'

**xXx**

The Gouf walked onto the landing dock of the Archangel, Kira waiting in the pilots lounge as the crew secured the blue machine.

"Well, is this the new machine they assigned ya?" Chief Murdock had a joking look on his face.

"Not exactly..." Athrun smiled as he used the zip cord to lower both him and Meyren down.

"What happened?" Kira looked at him and then to Meyren.

"I didn't respond to the chairman how I should've." He looked seriously to Kira.

"I see."

"I helped him. I felt it was the right thing to do." Meyren walked beside Athrun with a quiver in her voice.

"Good. Sometimes we all need help." Kira said lightheartedly.

"Is Cagalli here?"

"Yes. But she is busy trying to get her country back." Kira looked down.

"It got that bad?" Athren looked serious.

"Lets just say that Yuna Roma Seiran is in deep shit when she gets ahold of him." Kira smiled. Meiren was watching the conversation and had a revelation.

"You're the pilot of the Freedom." She just looked at him with awe.

"Yes, I was. But now till I get a new machine...I'll be on the sidelines..." Kira looked at her.

"So he beat you that badly?" Athrun looked at Kira.

"With him I guess I'll change tactics."

"Shinn is very focused, and very, very angry." Athren looked knowingly.

**xXx**

Meer looked to where the chairman was and looked down, Athrun's words replayed in her head, and a very cold realization came to pass. '_I'm just a pawn, the real Lacus is a queen...he'll use me to kill her..._' She knew she had to get away, but the question was how?

"So to ensure what I have said is clear to all, I ask that Heaven's Base surrender. Think of your families that you'll leave behind if you chance by going into battle, fighting for a few people that has never cared for your welfare." The words were sweet coming from the Chairman of the Plants. "I'm calling for you to see reason and hand over Lord Djibril and the rest of LOGOS."

When the camera was turned off one of his military advisors looked to him.

"Would you like my honest opinion sir?"

"I would welcome it."

"I don't think they'll surrender. They might just fight even harder just to prove you wrong." The man in the black uniform had a serious expression.

"Then this is my order. Disable if possible, destroy if necessary." He looked to them and his advisors saluted.

"Yes sir." Durandal smiled and nodded back.

**xXx**

Athren looked across the table to his new eating companion. How the dark red hair flowed down to compliment the now white t-shirt, grey sweat pants and how she passed him another coffee.

"I'm still a little confused...why did you help me?" He looked into her jade eyes.

"...It was the right thing to do...It felt right…" She looked down and blushed.

"They look so cute together…" Kira looked down on the two in the lounge.

"I hope Cagalli will stay busy for a while." Murrue looked at him.

"She'll be happy once she's roasting Seiran...How is the new machine coming along?" Kira looked to her questioningly.

"We're lucky we are on the ocean floor...and that our machine shop is just that good. We've discovered a new metal…or I should say rediscovered." She hands him a clipboard.

"These stats accurate?" Kira looked astonished.

"Yes. It was thought to be all mined out. But down here on the ocean floor we found enough of it to construct two suits."

"Lets do a remake on the model Athrun brought to us." Kira looked to his friend.

"That's one of the models we're doing. But they'll have to strengthen the core of the suit." Murrue looked at him.

"Since its a mass production model it still has holes that can be filled." Kira looked like he was dreaming up designs.

"The only problem is processing the raw ore, thats why we started on the rebuild of the GOUF. It will give us a machine we can use right away." Murrue looked back to Athrun and Meyrin.

"It will be a lot heavier than what he's used to." Kira looked to the clipboard again.

"Limited flight, but with the reinforced whip, it shouldn't be a problem." Murrue giggled when she saw Athrun blush. "She'll fit right in, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Kira smiled.

**xXx**

Durandal looked calm as he gave his speech to the camera, his words touched with emotion and his eyes showing sincerity. Meer stood near him like a good little puppet, and read off the script she was shown 3 hours beforehand, her photographic memory was that good.

"Friends, we need to break down the barriers between us, to stop all this fighting between us. I beseech you and all of the governments on the earth sphere." Meer had that hopeful look on her face, inside she torn with realization. '_if I don't do as he says...I'm dead..._' The conversation she had with Athrun replayed in her head. Hine looked at Rey as he stared in rapture at the words being spoken.

**xXx**

Lacus looked up from a report when Andrew Waltfeld floated in and sat down.

"Did you listen to his speech?"

"I did. He is saying all the right things, but his actions are saying another thing." She sat down across from him.

"I know that you miss him, and he misses you too. That's why when we drop the pod, you'll be going with." He smiled at her shocked expression.

"But-"

"No buts..." The one eyed commander just looked at her. "Besides, I bet he'll enjoy the visit."

"I know he worries...as do you. But we'll need to finish this in space. I have a sinking feeling that to end this Durandal will have something up his sleeve."

"Every leader always has a big stick somewhere...I'll ask some friends if they have heard of anything."

"I'll talk to our new friends..." She got up and floated out of the room.

"Now to important matters...mixing in some colombian with the italian? Or maybe some more of the african...decisions, decisions..."

**xXx**

Lord Djibril looked at the reports from his comfortable office. '_So...we only have five extended left, including the one from Phantom Pain...They'll man the DESTROY's. I do like having that ace up my sleeve...but the problems with those large doors are worth it if I can get off one good shot._' He looked up and he found a ensign standing there with some papers.

"Sir. I have something for you to sign."

"Yes, what is it?" He snatched the papers and read them. "Neo was captured...and by the Archangel no less. And with the report of that ship being destroyed, it's no use weeping over him. Consider him KIA." He notated the document and then signed it.

"Yes sir." The ensign turned to leave.

"And one more thing, have a shuttle ready just in case things go bad here." Lord Djibril gave a hard look.

"Yes sir, for you and the other LOGOS members." He saluted and left the opulent office.

'_Fools...__**I'm**_ _the important one here...and if I stay alive, the hope for the world stays alive._' The hateful noble stared at the TV as the Chairman of the Plants and Lacus Clyne each gave their speeches.

"For our blue and pure world..." He whispered.

**xXx**

The Chairman sat on the bridge of the Minerva with a small smile on his face. Talia just sat in her chair with a dark look on her features. The other black uniformed aides stood or sat around, each looking with anticipation. '_Here begins the new world._' Durandal nodded to the radio specialist and blonde opened a channel.

"To all of LOGOS forces, this is your last chance to survive. We will give you six hours to reply, if you do not reply within the time period given, we will take your silence as your willingness to fight us, but we will give quarter."

Talia just glared at him, but he just sat there with a knowing smile.

The people that made up LOGOS sat or stood nervously when the message was broadcast. Each of their thoughts being made clear as they looked to the soldiers around them.

"It's no matter. All of the soldiers here are loyal. Aim for the Minerva." Lord Djibril ordered.

The ensign saluted and left to give the orders to the radio man.

"I hope your right Djibril..." The elderly LOGOS member whispered.

**xXx**

Shinn waited in the hanger pilots lounge, a grim look on his face. Rey walked in and noticed, but Luna looked afraid. '_It's been three weeks since...the traitor got away...I __**will**_ _get revenge for Meyren._' Shinn looked to Luna and his features softened. '_I promise._' Rey looked to them and made a grunt.

"Listen up, more than likely we'll be facing multiple mobile armours and DESTROY's, so don't get distracted." He looked to Shinn. '_We need good...bait._'

"I'll back you guys up in the IMPULSE..." She looked to Shinn.

"These are soldiers of LOGOS, the Chairman will give mercy to those that surrender, but for those that still fight...we need to wipe those people out." Rey looked hard to his other two pilots.

"Alright...I'll get the DESTROY's, those weapons should've never been built." A memory of Stella came to his mind. '_I promise you Stella, I will avenge you as well by killing Lord Djibril._'

"We're waiting five more hours...then we get _**justice**_." Rey looked to the other two pilots with conviction.

"And then...we'll have peace." Luna looked to Shinn and smiled.

**xXx**

Athrun looked up to the new model of GOUF. Instead of it being a blue it was the shade of very dull iron. Everything seemed the same, but he knew something was off.

"Kid, that armour and extra flight boosters added extra weight." Chief Murdock patted him on the back.

"How much weight?" Athrun looked to the mechanic.

"About...give or take seventeen tons. We also upgraded the power plant and the joint motors...even the hydraulics, you won't be able to fly. But you'll be able to jump. In space the weight won't matter. Think about it like this: The unstoppable force meets the immovable object." The chief smiled at the confused look on Athruns face.

"So...beam weaponry...as well as other weaponry won't be able to penetrate the armour?" Meyren had a thoughtful look.

"You got it in one guess. Now we don't have enough for the other suit, but we can always make shields." Murdock smiled.

"Athren...get in. I need to see what the computer specs are." Meyren looked to him and he went to the lift, taking her along with.

"Let me see…" Athrun went to work on the OS and she just looked over his shoulder.

"Thats wrong, you'll need to set the pressure higher if you want more speed." She pointed it out.

"More weight means more thrust to get it off the ground...gotcha." Athren reset the hydraulics.

"Bring the voltage up on the whip, most of ZAFT's mass production models aren't shielded, you'll switch the breakers for sure." She looked at him as he shook his head.

"I don't want to fry the pilot, and upping that would do just that..._**if**_ they were in a mass production model. But I'll have a setting for the LEGEND and the DESTINY." He saw her smile.

Then he saw her get to work on the OS by sitting in his lap.

'_Change neuro-linkage...switch the ion pump...boost the performance of the jump jets by 180%, not enough for sustained flight but good for a jump...reset targeters...and done._' she was proud of her work, but then she realized why her seat felt warm.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Athren smiled at her as she finally felt his arms around her waist.

"I just...want you to be safe…"

"With what you did...I will be." His breath on her neck made her skin tingle, slowly she leaned in and kissed him. Cagalli looked from the catwalk and just smiled. '_I guess I don't have to be worried...he'll be taken care of._' She put the ring that was on her finger in her pocket. She shed a few tears as she left the hangar bay.

**xXx**

**A/n:** Yes, I know, so many unfinished stories...but this one I had cooking since 2007. I started it, but nothing seemed to sound right. Don't expect fast updates, but the reviews with a few ideas will always help. Thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lord Djibril smiled as he got close to the mic.

"For our blue are pure world, _**FIRE!**_"

As soon as he gave that order, munition controllers hit buttons and shouted orders. A hail of missiles shot out of secret launching tubes and rocket launchers loosed their payload. STRIKE DAGGERS with heavy guns mounted on the shoulders walked forward to protect the base proper. Five large doors opened and the fleet under Durandal's leadership knew the worst was to come. Five gigantic mobile suits lifted off and slowly descended to the battlefield, like angels of death coming for those who strayed.

[_It's the DESTROY's, Shinn, you're up!_] Rey yelled through the radio.

[_They're all going down!_] Shinn rushed the first one, anger fueling him and making him quicker. He cut it off at the knees before killing the pilot with his next blow.

Rey rushed toward the massive gun emplacements and let loose his small DRAGOONS, each of the small pod like guns floated and dodged out of the way like wasps. And with well placed shots the guns were silenced, but the crews only had minor injuries.

Lunamaria was having a hard time defending the Minerva, it seemed as if all the forces that LOGOS had set their targeters for that ship alone. After strafing using the 180mm beam cannon to take out a salvo of missiles, she was hit by STRIKE DAGGER heavy guns. As they ganged up on her, they didn't seem to realize what they had done. In a quick flash the DESTINY took a hit meant for the IMPULSE, and just as quickly sliced through the STRIKE DAGGER's as if they were tissue paper. When the first one hit the water was when the last one was cut down.

[_Luna, use the ships defenses as your own. Right now you're equipped for long range, which means if they get close, you're dead._] Shinn looked to his screen that had her on it.

[_Roger that...and thanks for the save._] She smiled at him as Rey came onto their line.

[_Cut the chatter, they still have four of those monstrosities out there killing good men._] Rey looked hard at her.

[_I'll get right on it!_] Shinn left her to stand on the Minerva as Zabarrel looked thoughtful as he replayed what had just happened.'_I'll have to talk to Gil about this...it could be good or it could be very bad..._'

As several mobile suit teams came ashore, several STRIKE DAGGER's landed to fight the on base personnel.

The first officer of an Alliance ship that was with the Chairman looked up to the sky.

"Sir, they should be beginning their drop."

"Then let our teams know to back them up. Let the mobile armour's crew know to hit gate thirty-seven. That one hasn't opened yet and I want to know why." The Captain looked to the First Officer.

"Yes sir." He nodded to the radioman who then relayed the message.

"Also let the flagship know, I know how _**I**_ hate surprises." The Captain smiled as the radioman gave a thumbs up.

On the bridge of the Minerva Talia looked to the CIC. "Hammer them on the left flank."

"Are you really sure that's what you want to do?" The Chairman just looked at her.

"Yes. Thanks to our Alliance _allies_, they've softened it up for us. Move the Maximillion team and the Walters team in."

"But ma'am, they're in prototype ZAKU suits." Arthur looked shocked at his Captain.

"But their all Aces. And with those suits they haven't been shot down." She looked like she had pride in them.

"I thought the order was given to replace them?" Durandal looked confused.

"They refused." She smiled at his startled look.

"Well then, looks like I'll have to transfer them here if they survive." He looked thoughtful.

"Please see that you do." She then focused her attention back on the battle.

One of the LOGOS ground troopers held onto his rifle like a lifeline as ZAFT ground forces made sure he kept his head down. When he saw ZAFT marine he went full auto, spraying and praying. But he didn't see the other marines squad members, he felt pain and realized that he had been shot. He dropped his rifle and waited for the end, which never came. The marine knelt down beside him and started to bandage him up.

"Son, you fought hard and you're tired. But a word of advice, keep your eyes on the target, you didn't even come close to hitting me." The elderly man smiled as a look of shock came on his face.

"But...but Junius Seven..."

"Kid, we aren't all monsters, and if we survive this I want you to meet my family. But be proud of what you accomplished, you survived when your squadmates didn't." The elder marine nodded to his squad and they helped him up to move him.

"There's a shuttle at bay thirty-seven...I heard it was prepped and ready to go, but for what I don't know..." He told the marine.

"All right greenies, pass the word and lets make sure that shuttle doesn't launch!"

"HOO-RAH MASTER CHIEF!"

He was taken aback by the booming voices of the marines.

"Gets 'em every time." The Master Chief chuckled as they carried the LOGOS soldier to safety.

When the last DESTROY went down was when Lord Djibril made a quiet retreat. He boarded the shuttle but nodded to one of _**his**_ men who nodded in return.

"Launch the shuttle, the others can't make it." The ensign gave the order.

"But sir-" A silenced gun-shot was heard as the pilots body was moved.

"Launching sir." The ensign blew out the hangar doors and launched the shuttle.

This caught everyone by surprise as the shuttle rocketed out of the bay, the only thing keeping it from being destroyed was its speed. The ensign nimbly piloted the shuttle around the munitions being shot at them, when they were free of the battlefield he turned to the only noble occupant.

"Sir, to Orb?"

"Yes...time to use their strength."

"Too bad the other weapon wasn't ready sir."

"Indeed. But we still have the moon." '_And a way to kill every last coordinator..._' Anger clouding his thoughts as the shuttle made its way to the safe haven the Seirans offered him.

**xXx**

Kira watched the battle with Athrun and Meyrin, Cagalli, Murrue, and Neo Roanoke. '_So...that's how PHANTOM PAIN ends..._' Neo looked down, seeming to concentrate on the sheets.

"Where do you think they'll head next?" Meyrin looked confused.

"Orb." Cagalli looked angry and sad at the same time.

"They'll either destroy Orb or take it over. And we can't let that happen." Athrun looked seriously to everyone.

"Unfortunately we have to wait till they're in dire need. Otherwise you still won't be recognized as the Chief Representative of Orb." Kira looked seriously to his sister.

"I know that...and when I get my hands on Yuna..."

"Don't kill him. He can't suffer if he's dead." A man in black fatigues looked at them.

"Who are you?" Athrun looked at him confused.

"Dracos Maximillion, best damn merc you're ever going to find. And for your next question, I'm stuck here. You see I was caught helping the ARCHANGEL, which right now is a big crime. So I'm working this gig pro-bono." His red hair complimented his green eyes, but everyone could see the roadmap of scars on his hands and neck. They guessed his whole body was like that.

"Pro-bono?" Meyrin looked confused.

"Honey, I get paid if you guys win. If you lose, I'm as good as dead." His eyes danced as she let out a squeak.

Athrun got in front of her as he looked into the mercenaries eyes. "Glad to have you aboard...now what can you do?"

"Infiltration Specialist." He smiled.

"Good...I have an idea. We need someone on the inside of Orb right now, because in a month they'll be surrounded." Athrun looked to Cagalli.

"But-"

"If _**I**_ was Unato and Yuna, I would have my personal shuttle ready for launch and run to the moon when things got bad." Kira looked down thoughtfully.

"Exactly." Athrun looked from Cagalli to Kira.

"Then capture them both..." Cagalli looked to the mercenary.

"And this Lord Djibril?" He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"If you can. _**I'll**_ deal with them when I get there." Cagalli smiled.

"Sounds good. I'll need a pilot's uniform, low rank, some duct tape, and that guys cyber eye." He pointed over to an Orb pilot.

"That was funny in the movie, not here." Kira looked at the merc as he bust out laughing.

"Damn...ah well, the uniform and the duct tape then." Dracos was still chuckling to himself.

"Done. What rank?" Cagalli looked at him.

"Lieutenant, low enough to not get noticed, but high enough to get into certain area's unnoticed."

"Alright Lt. Maximillion, get into uniform."

He gave a mock salute and left the bridge.

"If he's as good as he says he is, we can save Orb without firing a shot." Cagalli looked thoughtful.

"...Have you seen our luck recently?" Murrue looked to her.

"You're right...better get the other pilots ready in the MURASAME's when the time comes." Cagalli looked down and face-palmed.

"Getting a message from the ETERNAL ma'am...They'll be dropping a surprise in two weeks. They said to have Kira pick it up..." Miriallia chuckled as Kira blushed.

"Good...he can stop sulking when he thinks no one is watching..." Athrun ducked under a haymaker.

"It's not as if I miss her that bad..."

"Says the guy that almost hit me." Athrun dodged another playful blow meant for him.

"Ok guys, knock it off...What are you going to do with me?" Neo looked to Murrue.

"You're not a prisoner anymore, you can come and go as you please." She couldn't hide the trembling in her voice.

"Well I'm in. I have unfinished business with the MINERVA." '_I __**owe**_ _that ship some payback._'

"What machine is he going to use?" Murrue looked to Kira.

"The GOUF if I guess right...if not we have a SKYGRASPER right?"

"A fighter?" Neo looked like he didn't hear right.

"When equipped with the 380mm beam cannon...you're fast and can pack a punch." Athrun smiled at the thought.

"I see..." '_This seems so...familiar._' Neo had a lost look on his face.

"We have work to do." Cagalli looked to everyone and they nodded.

**xXx**

Unato looked to his guest and motioned to one of his men. '_We still made the right choice in joining the Alliance...right?_' As if reading his mind his guest just smiled.

"Lord Djibril...will I still be heir to Orb?" Yuna looked to the hateful noble.

"Yes, follow my plan and the world will be yours, think about it." Djibril's words were like honey.

"We'll show everyone the strength of Orb when the enemy comes to our shores." Unato looked to a servant when she came in with a cell phone.

"Sir, It's one of the cabinet members." She handed the phone over to him.

{_Unato...we have a problem._}

"What kind of problem?" Unato looked confused.

{_Somehow word of your house guest got leaked to the tabloids. Security caught the man, but he's already sent the picture to places unknown. You know what's going to happen right?_}

"We'll be hit with everything they have." This wasn't conjecture, this was a statement. A statement that got the attention of Lord Djibril.

{_After they give us time to give him up. What does the child say? He is in charge._}

"Yuna..." Unato handed over the phone to his son.

"This is Yuna."

{_I see. How are you going to deal with the press and the leaked picture of Lord Djibril?_}

"We'll do what we did when the ARCHANGEL was here. That will surely work." He looked like he had a great idea.

His father face-palmed and then looked to the other noble in the room. '_Orb burned after that had happened...the second time around. It won't work again._'

{_Yes sir. I will see to it._} The line went dead.

As Yuna handed the phone back to the female servant he looked to the clock. "By Haumia! It's raid time! My crew..." He ran out as fast as possible to get to his computer.

"He thinks more about games than he does as head of state. A good leader if I ever saw one." The sarcasm was thick in the hateful nobles voice.

"He is just...a boy. Cagalli would've turned him into a man but..."

"She was taken from the wedding. She needed to say _I do_ so that he would've had some solid ground. As it is, she could very well take over the government, and the people will let her." Lord Djibril looked at Unato hard.

"We'll see what happens when she gets back." Unato looked down and sipped his tea.

"I guess we need to." Djibril looked away.

**xXx**

Durandal looked at the photo and smiled. '_This is what I needed to wipe out that annoying country. And when that happens-_' The door closed viciously and there stood Talia Gladys. The look on her face spoke volumes.

"Pilot Asuka is depressed, Pilot Hawk is crying, and Pilot Zebarrel is following orders like a good trooper." She stood at the _at ease_ position.

"And Hine?" He looked at her, his eyes dancing.

"Out on patrol." The temperature of her voice made Siberia seem like the tropics.

"Why do you hate me?" His features seemed to have a mask fall off.

"Permission to speak freely."

"Granted."

"Do I? Can I? If I do will you call me a _traitor_ as well?"

"Record this if you wish." He sounded a little annoyed.

"Ok." She pulled out a small digital pocket recorder and hit the record button. "It's about what you did to Athrun...and in turn to Meyrin. They weren't traitors...and I'm thinking that whatever you have planned, it may be for the best interest of the species. But...That is all." He noticed conflict on her facial features as she noticed the photo on his desk.

"I do appreciate honesty, I really do. If we can't be honest with each other then..."

[_Sir, a Miss Maximillion is here to see you._] The intercom interrupted him.

"Great, send her in." He had a smile on his face again.

A red haired and black eyed woman came in and she looked _angry_.

"What the hell are these orders about?" She lit into him as if she was a machine gun.

"And this is the attitude that keeps you from getting promoted." He face-palmed. '_That's why I had sent her to the front lines...she still hates me for what I did to her brother._'

Talia looked at this woman and on the inside she was smiling. '_A fire cracker...I like her._'

"Well screw these orders, getting assigned to your pet ship is not what _**I**_ wanted you little prick." She looked at him like she wanted to kill him, nice and slowly.

"This here is the Captain of the MINERVA, Talia Gladys. This here is Pilot Koren Maximillion, the leader of the Maximillion team. She would be higher in rank if it wasn't for that attitude." He looked a little annoyed as she gave him the finger.

"Well, you made me a FAITH member, and as a FAITH member I hereby _promote_ Koren Maximillion to the rank of _Commander_." She noticed how dark the Chairman's eyes got.

"I can't stop you. But I expect _Commander_ Maximillion to be in uniform in two hours." He caste his dark gaze on them both.

"I'll walk you to the Quartermaster." She lead the new commander out of his shipside office.

'_And now I can't do a thing...she recorded everything._'

**xXx**

Dracos Maximillion looked to his superiors seriously.

"I don't understand why we need more Intelligence Officers, and we never got any notice." The Captain looked at him suspiciously.

"They lost my packet _again_...seriously I think I'm unlucky..." He looked down and angry.

"It's ok...if we still don't have it by the end of the week I'll lite a fire under Commands ass to get it quickly." The Captain looked apologetically to him. "I'm sorry but right now all you'll be is a go-fer til I get that packet."

"Yeah...I understand...well where am I quartered at that _doesn't_ take a security clearance..." Dracos looked annoyed.

"Sounds like that same old song and dance to you, huh?" The Captain looked a little puzzled.

"Yes...last time around I was stuck with _Marines_..."

"Well how does mobile suit pilots sound? And you'll only have one roommate." The Captain saw him smile and knew he made the right decision.

"Thanks sir...that means I can actually get some sleep." Dracos looked thankfully to the Captain.

"Don't mention it, just be sure to report to the ground floor of the building for your daily orders." The Captain saluted him as he saluted back.

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed." The Captain smiled as Dracos left his office under armed guard.

**xXx**

**A/n:** I hope I'm keeping the pacing good. I know I've established a good timeline. I think. But as for the OC's, They are my characters. The ones with out names aren't really important. Have fun reading this as much as I've been writing it. And as for the spelling, I blame the spellcheck google has.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Koren walked into the pilots lounge and when she looked at Rey Zabarrel, she didn't like what she she looked longer and then she realized something. '_Where have I seen-_'

"Yes?" Rey looked a little spooked.

"You look...familiar." She finally said.

"I...see." '_From where?_' Rey looked at her again and then to the other two pilots."This is Pilot Shinn Asuka and Pilot Lunamaria Hawk."

"I know, I've seen them on TV." Koren sounded annoyed. "Lemme guess, you guys bought what Durandal was selling?"

That got Shinn to look at her with haunted eyes. Lunamaria gripped his hand.

"Predictable. And that's why _**I**_ didn't want to be this close to that _**asshole**_."

Hine walked in and seen her. "I see this is the infamous troublemaker." Koren looked like she was going to kick him in the nuts. "But I know what he's done to your brother."

"What was done is done. And now he is no more." Rey looked away.

"Actually I got mail from him. The ARCHANGEL duped you. And the Pilot of the STRIKE is still alive as well." She smiled at Shinns wide eyes.

"That's _impossible_! I shot him _**down**_!" Shinn looked like he couldn't believe it.

"Believe it. Athrun and Meyrin are also aboard that ship as well." She outright grinned at how deadly Rey's eyes got.

"Then the Chairman shall know of this."

Before Rey even got to the door.

"Rey, if you sic ZAFT Intelligence on me, know one thing, _they_ can't break me. And the reason I'm here is the _help_ you all out."

"People can be replaced."

"Unless you have made yourself valuable. Like I have." If looks could kill, she would have been dead.

"You don't even have a GUNDAM!" Shinn looked to her.

"I don't need one. It's all about tactics. Yes, you all have power. I won't deny that, but you can't power through everything. Me and my team have been through alot, and we owe the Pilot of the FREEDOM our lives. He saved us when alaska went bad. And Shinn, just so you know, he is trying to teach you a lesson. It's called a respect for _life_. It's why he _chooses_ to disarm rather than kill. Think about it numbnuts." She left the lounge in silence as Shinn looked down.

"But every enemy must die...right?" Shinn sounded so small and alone.

"She...is right." Hine broke the silence.

"An enemy still alive-"

"Can become an ally in the future." Hine smiled.

Shinn looked even more confused.

That's when the other two pilots from the Maximillion team entered. One was short and stocky, a massive scar on the left side of his face and a bald patch on the left side of his head. His remaining good eye was a bright red to go with his blonde hair. The other one was tall and lanky, looking more hawkish than anything else. His green hair was accented by his amber eyes.

"Your her teammates..." Rey looked at them

"Tanner Ulder." The blonde introduced himself in a no nonsense way.

"Michael Kapp. Let me guess...she just said that she couldn't be broken, yes?" Kapp's look was a little out there.

"Yeah..." Shinn looked confused.

"That's because in the last war she was raped. You see-"

"Shut it Kapp before I kneecap ya." Ulder had an angry tone in his voice.

"What do you mean she was _raped_?" Lunamaria looked between the two other pilots.

"Lets just say that while she was a prisoner the guards put her through hell." Ulder looked like he had dropped the subject.

"She won't let any man touch her, other than her brother, now if you think about that-" Ulder hit Kapp's knees from behind causing the man to go down quick.

"I told you to _shut it_!" The look of fear on Kapp's face was enough to quell his anger. Then he dragged the other man out.

"This is not good." Rey looked to his team of pilots.

"Those _**bastards**_!" Shinn sounded angry.

"We should listen to her." This caught the guys in the room by surprise.

"Why?" Rey was confused.

"She may know something we don't." Luna looked down sadly.

"Alright." Shinn nodded.

'_Not good...Gil has to be told._' Rey quietly left the two together.

**xXx**

Yuna looked in the mirror and turned. He smiled as he liked what he saw.

"You there, how does this look on me?" He looked to a female servant.

"Dashing." She said it with compliments in her tone, but she looked utterly board.

"Whatever, get out of my sight." He dismissed her and she gladly left.

'_When she see's me in this it will prove to her that she made the wrong decision._' He smiled as he kept looking at himself in the mirror.

A lieutenant walked in with some paperwork. "Sir, these need your signature."

"Yes, yes..." Without reading he just signed the papers. It was obvious he wanted to get back to admiring himself.

The Lieutenant saluted and left the child in a mans body.

The Captain that was in charge of the Intelligence Dept. just looked at the signature. "Send me Maximillion." The Ensign saluted and left. '_I guess if the temporary leader of our nation thinks its ok, then it's ok..._'

"Yes sir?" Dracos saluted the superior officer.

"Your packet just got signed off on by none other than Yuna Roma Seiran. Since it was a special case, the head of state has to sign off on it, which is currently that...person." The Captain looked like he wanted to say something.

"Orders?" Dracos looked in askance.

"What we've all been doing. Tracking down down the ARCHANGEL...but I want you to look into something else." The Captain pushed a photo towards him. "I want you to find this man and keep an eye on him. Be worse than a tabloid cameraman digging through a celebrities garbage. I want to know every move when he makes it." The Captain just had that look in his eye.

"Yes _sir_!" Dracos _snapped_ a sharp salute.

"Dismissed." The Captain smiled.

As the door closed you could clearly read **Office of Naval Intelligence**. _**ONI**_.

**xXx**

The ETERNAL was in a low orbit over the pacific ocean, the odd thing was, there was a ZAFT orbital drop pod attached to the bottom of the ship.

[_Slow and steady Lacus, wait till that suit is locked into place._]

[_Roger ETERNAL._]

[_JUSTICE is locked. Now get the FREEDOM locked, this time you'll have an easier time._]

She made sure the FREEDOM was locked down as well.

[_FREEDOM is locked into place._] She breathed a sigh of relief.

[_We have to launch you now, we just got some unwanted attention._] Andrew sounded annoyed.

[_Will you be-_]

[_We'll be ok, just make sure the package gets to its destination._] You could tell the Desert Tiger was smiling.

[_Alright._] The pop princess didn't sound so sure.

[_I'm going out in my __**GAIA**__._] That reassured her.

Then just like that, the pod was launched.

[_ARCHANGEL, this is Lacus Clyne, please come in._]

The pod opened up and the pieces fell away as the orbital drop was successful.

[_This is ARCHANGEL, your groom to be is waiting to catch you. Just don't freak out by what he's catching you with._]

She had a puzzled look on her face as she heard this. As she adjusted her view she suddenly saw a ZAFT mono eye appear. When a radio signal came in she was less frightened.

[_This is Kira Yamato in the GOUF. I'm so happy to see you._]

[_I know...I'm happy to see you as well..._]

[_All right, cut the chatter love birds. Lacus, cut your descent by forty percent._] The radio came alive and had the two people heavily blushing.

[_I see her. I'm jumping up to meet her._] The GOUF crouched, and then jumped, the extra weight being very visible. As soon as he felt gravity reassert itself on the heavy machine, he ignited the boosters, jumping straight up into her arms. When he caught hold of the FREEDOMs arm and gravity reasserted itself again, it was much more of a controlled fall. When they landed on the ARCHANGEL Lacus then noticed the extra weight of the machine that her significant other was piloting, the deck plates still denting as the grey close combat monster landed. When he walked in the JUSTICE and she followed him in the FREEDOM she breathed a sigh of relief.

[_We just got a message from Andy, he was able to keep them off your back and he enjoys the GAIA._] Miriallia sent the message to both of them. [_Welcome aboard._]

As she descended down via the zipcord she noticed Athrun walk up with a girl.

"Athrun, it's a good thing we're letting Mu use the GOUF, it was _**heavy**_." Kira came down by zipcord as well.

"So, I recognize the JUSTICE, but this one is..." He looked over to the STRIKE FREEDOM.

"This is the STRIKE FREEDOM." She smiled.

Meyrin couldn't believe her eyes. "Your...your _**Lacus Clyne**_...then who is beside the Chairman...?" She looked confused.

"...A fake. The chairman wanted a Lacus he could control. At the time I didn't believe it, But the reason why she never made it back to the PLANTs was because of an assassination attempt on her life, which lead to the ARCHANGEL doing what they did." The look in Athrun's eyes was of despair.

"Its alright, at the time you didn't know that your head was being messed with." Kira looked to his best friend.

"Now we need to come up with a plan." Lacus Got everyones attention.

"Yes...we do." Athrun's eyes looked to the JUSTICE.

**xXx**

Meer looked out the window of her hotel room at the Carpinteria Base. '_I need a way out..._' She then found herself looking at the pink ZAKU WARRIOR and focusing on it. It then hit her. She then put on her most attractive smile and then stepped out.

"Hi there, could you accompany me to the hanger? You see my HARO is missing and I think I might have left him there." She had a sweet and innocent tone in her voice as she looked to the ZAFT green.

"Of course Lacus." The trooper was staring at her...assets and just followed along.

"I must be honest with you...I was feeling so _confined_ in that hotel room that I _just_ had to come out and see the stars...but I can't do it _alone_." She looked at the soldier in the green uniform...who was now blushing.

"I-I've gotten a 'B' rating on mobile suits...I know it's not anywhere near a red coats 'S' rating." The green coat stuttered.

"What do you think of Durandal?" She was expecting to hear how great he was coming from the green coat.

"Well...can I be honest with you?" He looked around nervously.

"Of course...After all I'm outside without my usual escort and they must be looking for me..." She kept the sweet smile on her face.

"W-Well...I don't like him..." He said in a small voice.

"Why?" She could barely keep control of her voice.

"Well...If he is saying he wants peace, then why prepare a large force here to take on Orb?" He looked confused. She just couldn't believe what she just heard.

"H-How do you know this?" Her voice cracking.

"My cousin is a red coat, but he can't stop showing off. He mentioned a major offensive being planned to take on Orb...saying that they made a mistake in siding with the Atlantic Federation and they're getting their just desserts. Why not send in you to hammer out a peace treaty?" The green coat just looked at her.

"Well...you do have a 'B' rating..." She looked up to the pink ZAKU.

"B-but I-I'm just a Private First Class...!" He just looked incredulously at her.

'_This is what the __**real**_ _Lacus would do._' She then looked deep into his eyes.

"Do you want to be a hero?" She gave the look that could melt the most cold hearted person.

"I...I..." He looked from her to the pink mobile suit and then back to her, indecision running rampant on his face.

"Do you want to make a difference?" She moved closer to him.

"I...yes." He said in a small voice.

"Then take me to the ARCHANGEL... I know it's not sunk." She had a believable facade on her features. '_I hope their not sunk...otherwise both of us are dead..._'

"Where would we..." He started till he looked at her.

"Somewhere close to Orb."

He then noticed some green pilots walking by with a white coat running up to them.

"-p pod was just released from the ETERNAL! Quick, get Schaffer's team, Kage's team, and Crichton's team. I want them intercepted." The white coat looked angry.

"Let's go." He nodded to her and they ran to a DINN. She hid in the cockpit when the white coat walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" The Commander just looked at him.

"I'm sorry sir, but wasn't you told that on the next mission that I was going for a qualification?" The green coat looked innocently at the Commander.

"No...but the more in the air, the better. Get going son." The Commander saluted him as he got into the DINN.

"Yes sir!" Snapping a sharp salute as the cockpit closed.

"Now we just follow them and not get shot down." The Private First Class had a worried tone.

He switched the radio to the frequency that all the teams were using.

[_All right, we get those traitors today __**ALIVE**_ _if possible, dead if necessary. And we have a trainee sorting with us, we won't get anymore back up. So lets stay alive people. FOR ZAFT!_]

[_FOR ZAFT!_] They didn't need to sound off as all the other pilots did. Then they took off.

**xXx**

The alarms blaired to life on the ARCHANGEL as the hangar doors were closing. Kira and Athrun just looked to one another.

"I'm sorry..." Lacus looked down.

"No, we knew that they would find us eventually."

[_Athrun Zala to the bridge, Athrun Zala to the bridge._]

"What could they want?" Athrun looked confused.

"Let's find out." Kira left with him.

Meyrin walked with them as well as Lacus, both equally curious. When they all got to the bridge Miriallia looked to Athrun and smiled a knowing smile.

"Athrun..." She had a sweet tone in her voice. "You are a playboy..."

"What?!" Now he looked even more confused.

"We have a request from a '_Meer Campbell_' for you to pick her up...but she is on a DINN with another soldier." Miriallia just kept her gaze on him.

"...If we bring her aboard, I'll be responsible for her." Athrun made the statement.

"Then I suggest you do, looks like that pilot is having a hard time dodging his own wing." Kira looked as a battle started near them.

"I'm going in the JUSTICE."

"I'll go with you." Kira left with Athrun.

"Who is this 'Meer Campbell'?" Lacus looked thoughtful.

"...The fake Lacus that was at the Chairman's side..." Meyrin thought out loud.

"Of course...but then..." Murrue looked even more confused.

"He must've told her something important." Meyrin then smiled.

"What then could he have told her?" Neo looked thoughtfully.

"Durandal that _bastard_...he was going to kill her when her usefulness was used up." Cagalli looked angry.

"So she needs a safe haven. And I always wanted to talk to her." Lacus smiled.

"Lets go meet her."

**xXx**

The DINN's of Schaffer's team, Kage's team, and Crichton's team came up on the white warship of the past war. Donald Schaffer was a pragmatic man and a realist, He _knew_ he could never beat a GUNDAM. But the warship was another story.

[_All right men! Go around and hit the engine's! I want this ship to sink!_]

[_Yes sir!_]

Then as hope was rising among the ZAFT pilots, one of them stumbled onto another radio frequency.

[_Sir, that trainee we have is signaling the ship..._]

[_What is he saying?_]

[_Sir, he is defecting._]

[_Destroy his unit._] Schaffer hated _traitors_, and he would personally see this one shot down.

As the DINN units swarmed on the lone DINN in their midst, Rachel Crichton noticed the ARCHANGEL's catapult open. What she then saw next nearly stopped her heart.

[_All teams, Retreat. I repeat, all teams retreat! We have both the FREEDOM and the JUSTICE! All teams retreat!_]

Her team left like their lives depended on it. Kage's team just hovered there and Schaffer's team was still attacking the lone DINN that was doing a lot of dodging. That was their mistake.

The FREEDOM launched its DRAGOONS and _disarmed_ Schaffer's team. The JUSTICE was able to _disable_ the DINN's of Kage's team. With this defeat, the DINN'S limped home, each helping the other ones out.

[_This is Private First Class Glenn Rau, permission to come aboard?_]

[_This is Captain Ramius, permission granted._]

Glenn sighed in relief, his green eyes looking at his passenger questioningly. She just nodded to him.

Then all safe and sound they escorted the the DINN onboard the ARCHANGEL before the white warship of peace submerged.

**xXx**

**A/n:** I kinda got carried away...in more than one aspect. To have a rape victim piloting a mobile suit may seem a little extreme. But I think it made the character deep, to have that pain, and then have a way to use it. If anyone disagrees, that's fine.


End file.
